


Helping Hand's(Jason)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [53]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Bonding, Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Bruce Wayne Loves Children, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/M, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Help, Hormones, Humor, Moving In Together, Pregnancy, Reunions, Shock, Shock & Awe, Sweet Jason Todd, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Batfamily (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N, asks her family to help her move into her new house. Her family unknown to the fact she's knocked up by non other than Jason Todd
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Batfamily Members (DCU) & Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 68





	Helping Hand's(Jason)

Middle of the day wearing my maternity dress, and shoes as the sun shines. Mid fall, I feel the gentle breeze. I saw my siblings walking up I smiled, finally. 

I picked up the box of glass cups heavy! I look at, Dick "D-Dick, could you please?"

"yup got it sis!" 

He ran quickly grabbing the box. I took a deep breath feeling my baby kick probably mad, I picked the heavy box up. I cradle my bump taking a deep breath 

"sorry, Sweetheart" I mumbled to my unborn baby 

Dick dropped the box I hear the glass shatter. His eye's wide in shock he pointed at my abdomen 

I threw my hands up "Dick!" I say frustrated 

"you... You're?" 

I lowered my arm's taking a deep breath "what you've never seen a pregnant woman before!" I said frustrated that he broke the glass 

"sorry" he picked the box up and looked at me 

"I shouldn't have lost my temper" I rolled my eye's "hormones" I say taking a deep breath 

"and.." He says meaning I should have told them I'm pregnant 

I put my hands on my hip raising my eyebrows "don't push it, Dick" 

He smiled "so who's the baby daddy?" 

I sigh looking at my older brother irritated "say that again and I'll kick your ass"

"I certainly don't doubt that" 

As the the other's walked up seeing me and my very pregnant bump. I seriously did not think this through 

"well I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting that" Stephanie says surprised 

'"I'll second that" Barbara said sitting in her wheelchair 

"tt" Damian said plainly but his eye's wide in shock 

I sighed walking to my vehicle to grab another box. 

"nope! I got it" Tim ran in front of me and grabbed the box. 

"go sit inside Y/N we've got this" Dick said 

"I'm more than fine with helping you guy's. I just can't pick up anything too heavy" 

Cassandra, held my hand and nodded to the house. I sigh and nod. Cassandra and I locked arm's going into the house. It was a beautiful house. In my new home, my large open kitchen with a large table. A hallway on the left leading to three bedrooms. One the mane bedroom, a small bedroom for my soon to be born child and a guest room. Three bathrooms and the entrance door leading to my large living room. Another back door to a backyard with a porch. I sat on my long couch. I watch and direct my siblings of where to put my thing's. I hear my phone a text from Jason. I open his text message. 

-on my way home, babe you better have your hot ass on the couch. BTW I'm getting your favorite for dinner(Jason) 

-ass is on couch thank you for getting dinner

Dick, walked in from the kitchen with a fast pace. I turn my phone off 

"ok this as gone far enough Y/N. We helped you unpack everything. We do something for you, you do something for us, like tell us who knocked you up. Now you gotta tell us who the baby daddy is"

The rest of my siblings came in. Talk about a family intervention. I took a deep breath as I hear a motorcycle knowing it's the father of my child, Jason. I gently smiled I feel my baby kicking. The baby always kicks upon hearing the motorcycle or when Jason talks. 

"did you call Jason?" Barbara asked shifting uncomfortable in her wheelchair likely seeing where this is going 

I snorted in laughter "he would have had a heart attack if I hadn't told him where I was"

He walked in and stretched

"I'm home my lovely's!" he stopped seeing our Family

He sighed and looked at me. I see the restaurant bag's, two drinks he's holding that I've been craving for all day. All our siblings only stood there without a word. Cassandra smiling. Damian's arm's folded his eye's glaring at Jason. Tim shook his head and slightly chuckled. Barbara, had her eyebrows forward in confusion. Dick, was in complete shock. Jason, sighed walked to me and sat down.

"when I said get back up I didn't mean for you to call them" he said slightly irritated 

"I know but we got it done faster than I could have done on my own" 

He gave me my food and himself a, cheeseburger. He gave me my drink. I gratefully drank some. 

"I didn't want you to do it on your own either, baby" he held his, drink and drank his drink "speaking of baby" he points his pinky finger to my abdomen "how's, lil' scout?" I gently smiled of his nickname of our baby 

Before I could speak Dick spoke "wait hold on! Just hold on" Dick pointed at Jason and then me "are you two? Like really?" 

"yup" I say softly 

"so how long have you two been together" Barbara questioned "and haven't told any of us" she mumbled her tone genuinely hurt 

Jason looked at them "Y/N and I have been dating for 3 year's, secretly. We moved here to raise our baby" he held my hand "and eat our dinner" he looked at me and softly smiled "anything I miss babe"

"nope, oh yeah thanks for helping me move in guy's. It really helps us focus on the baby and not have to worry about unpacking everything"

"that did help us a lot" Jason said sighing and glanced to my swollen abdomen 

"so when are you due? And are we going to meet our future nephew or niece. You know since we're your family and all we did" Stephanie says hopeful

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Jason pulled up his holograph of the front door, Bruce. I took a deep breath 

"shit" Jason mumbled

Jason, kissed my cheek he stood and opened the door. Bruce, looks at me with a concerned smile. I waved gently with my other hand my bump. Please don't be mad he looks at everyone 

"father, don't you have something to say" Damian said 

He gently smiled looking at Jason "Alfred is making dinner tonight. I expect you all to be there, as does Alfred"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
